The Internet has been evolving from a human-oriented connection network over which users generate and consume information to an Internet of things (IoT) over which distributed components exchange information with each other and process the information. Convergence between a big data processing technology based on connectivity to a cloud server or the like and the IoT technology has emerged as an Internet of everything (IoE) technology. To implement the IoT, technology elements such as sensing, wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure, service interface, and security techniques are required. Nowadays, techniques such as a sensor network for connection between things, machine to machine (M2M) communication, and machine type communication (MTC) are being researched.
An intelligent Internet technology (IT) service may be provided, which creates new values for users' lives by collecting and analyzing data generated from connected things in an IoT environment. The IoT may find its applications in a wide range of fields including smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected car, smart grid, healthcare, smart home appliances, high-tech medicine, and the like.
If a user wants to locate his or her things (e.g., a bag) in a shop selling goods, or in an airport, the global positioning system (GPS) is widely used. Although the GPS is available in a wide area, GPS is not viable in a place which satellite signals do not reach, such as indoors.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.